Alexis Carstark
Alexis Carstark is the Second Community Character. History Alexis was born to a wealthy Virginian family, and experienced great luxury for the formative years of her life. She was extremely idealistic, valuing her morals over anything else. For most of her life she attended an all-girls private school. However, when she was 7, her mother was killed, sending her into a despression. A few years later, when she was 15, she learned that her mothers death had been caused by illegal on her fathers part. Distraught over her father's violation of the principles she cared so much about, and his 'murder' of her mother, Alexis snapped, attempting to murder her father and going on the run. Satyrs tried on several occasions to get her to join Camp Half-Blood, which she did not care for, even after learning she had half-siblings there. Alexis didn't like on teams, and so chose not to go to Camp. However, two or three years after leaving home, Alexis crossed paths with a young boy named Ben, a demigod trying to get to Camp. Something like sympathy flickered within her, and she saved him. she then guided him to Camp, though she still did not wish to attend. A few years later, Ben was sent on a Quest, which she also chose to help with. At this point, she's begun to consider joining Camp Half-Blood to be with the boy who she considers to be her little brother. Appearance Alexis has rusty red hair that is usually kept in a ponytail tied by a braid. Her fair skin emphasizes her dark green eyes. She has a slender physique making her agile and good in being evasive and fast. Her usual outfit is a black jacket over a polo and a colored undershirt, tattered jeans and sneakers. She wears stud earrings, a necklace with five white pearls and has a thing for black eyeliner. Personality Alexis is, in short, a violent person with a very black and white mentality. She has an affinity for knives and, coupled with her , she is quite fearsome and not someone to cross. Although excessively violent, she is not an antisocial person and becomes extremely loyal towards the people who she deems “good”. She loves chaos more than anything and considers anything less to be boring. If someone does something to her that she deems “wrong”, she'll relentlessly try to get back at them even if their apparent crime is petty. She doesn't forget those who wrong her, nor the people who are kind to her. Alexis is a very loud, brash person who never lets you forget she's there. Fatal Flaw Alexis never learns from her mistakes, she believes she can never make mistakes and it is other people that mess things up. Relationships Hecate - Alexis's mother. Alexis knows, on a conscious level, that she cares about Hecate, but overall she is rarely on Alexis's mind. Ben Douglas - She sees him like a little brother and routinely checks up on how he is doing. Weapons/Items Throwing Knives-Alexis is an expert marksman and specializes in throwing knives, shurikens, chakrams etc. and has an extensive collection. Overkill- Despite her attachment to throwing weapons she also uses a Great Sword affectionately named: Overkill. ''The sword has a four foot blade made of Stygian Iron and a two handed grip inlaied with rubies. When not in use ''Overkill can be disguised as a plastic hairbrush. Powers/Abilities * Channeling: Alexis has the ability to draw power from natural and celestial events. She is also able to channel the power from other demigods and living beings. But in that case, when she wants to a spell she must have some object from the living being in question. Using too much energy from the elements can kill her. * Clairvoyance: Alexis can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than her physical sight and allows her to act when she is unable to use her eyes. * Divination: Alexis can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. * Empathy: Alexis can sense emotions, gaining some insight into what others are thinking, or their desires. She sometimes has to probe deeper into the emotions and use her intuition to uncover what caused them and why they feel that way. Her empathy involves channeling emotions from any being that can produce them. She can also sense others by their emotions. * : Alexis is highly aware of her surroundings. Usually, a person can sense when something is about to happen, before it does. It is used to anticipate what another person is going to do simply by focusing on them. It can also allows her to know all events occurring around her, similar to clairvoyance. * Mist Control: Since Alexis's mother is the Goddess of the Mist, she has divine authority and control over the Mist. She can create illusions, and can create false memories. She can also hide locations and disguise people. She can summon the Mist to create people and objects, that can summon at anytime. * Psychometry: Alexis obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they can observe by her senses. With objects, she gains the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body, She learns their general life-history, but also what they were thinking or feeling. * Spell Casting: Alexis have the power to work magic through the recitation of incantations. Her spells are capable of producing a wide variety of effects, both harmful and helpful. She can produce physical changes in a person or object. She can also have profound mental effects such as manipulating emotions, or causing magical compulsion, such as forcing someone to speak truthfully. Her spells can manipulate other kinds of magic, such as binding another's powers, transferring powers between individuals, breaking magical barriers, or lifting curses. * Telekinesis: Alexis has the ability to lift, move and manipulate objects at will with her mind. She can also make shields and powerful pushes. Pets '''Bam: '''A giant mechanical metallic Alpaca that spits out acidic cheese. Trivia ?